interbellumfandomcom-20200215-history
National Assembly
Politics plays a vital part in the life of your nation. There are 8 different government technologies researchable from your senate namely: Research Politics |- | Hierarchyright "Civilisation has not yet fully recovered from the shock of its birth — the transition from the tribal or 'enclosed society', with its submission to magical forces, to the 'open society' which sets free the critical powers of man." —'' Karl Popper *Commerce Limit increased by 50%. *Prevents Labour Movement from being researched. *Grants access to Cristo Redentor, with Cement Industry from Sawmill. |- | Labour Movementright ''"Freedom is not a supplier who delivers goods to our door." —'' Karl Popper *Military research, Barracks units 25% cheaper *Prevents Hierarchy from being researched. *Grants access to Sanmin Hall, with Patriotism from House of worship/Propaganda Centre. |- | Collectivisationright ''"Coldly it lies: 'I, the state, am the people.'" —'' Nietzsche *Stable units 25% cheaper and faster to build. *Prevents Suffrage from being researched. *Grants access to Palazzo EUR, with Strategic Reserves from Fort. |- | Capitalismright ''"Businesses owned by responsible and organised merchants shall eventually surpass those owned by wealthy rulers." —'' Ibn Khaldun *Taxation rate at 300%. *Increased collection rate of Merchants (and non-food fishery resources) to 300%. *Grants access to the Magnate patriot. *Sets your allegiance to Allies. Wonders: *'Wall Street (Mechanisation + Public Debt) = Supercollider *Paramount Building (Electronics + Mass Communication) = Eiffel Tower |- | Liberalismright "In the end, Liberty will surrender to Sleep.” ''— Nietzsche *Scholars produces +25 knowledge each. *Grants access to the Legislator patriot. *Enemy spies won't create rioters whenever they infiltrate your detention centres. Wonders: *'Crystal Palace '(Mass Manufacturing + Stainless Steel) = Statue of Liberty *'Research Institute (Synthetics + Relativity) = Versailles |- | Militarismright "Patriotism, duty, liberty, and the defense of freedom — that's all dung to a soldier." ''— David Gemmell *Increases attrition damage to enemy troops in your territory to highest level possible. *Grants access to Dictator patriot. *Sets your allegiance to Fascist. Wonders: *'Tannenberg Memorial (Mass Manufacturing, Nation in Arms) = Metalworking *'''Super Fortress (Synthetics, Defence in Depth Doctrine) = Red Fort, very big wonder and hard to destroy! - hosts Kamikaze tactics (Capitalism) for Japan *'Volkshalle' (Atomic Power, Superpower): Terracotta Army. |- | State Propertyright ''"The conduct of public affairs for private advantage." ''— Ambrose Bierce *Airbase, Factory and Dock units 20% cheaper and faster to build. *Grants access to Premier patriot. *Sets your allegiance to COMINTERN. Wonders and Buildings: *Industrial Commune (a city which produces lots and lots of metal) *Propaganda Centre: Upgrade of House of worship. Is armed, doesn't go over to the enemy when the city falls and can also create some units for various factions. |} However, *you may only have 3 upgrades researched per game. *Italy, Russia and America begin with 1 tier researched, namely: **Italy: Tradition **America: Suffrage **Socialism: Russia You cannot engage in politics until you have accessed Mass Production. Although the first tier of political upgrades are free, the second have a slew of requirements which must be researched before you can access them. Patriot abilities *Legislator. Based off the President. *Dictator. Based off the Monarch, but prevents rioters from spawning in any city he is garrisoned. *Premier. Based off the Despot, but has triple craft, *Magnate. Based off the Senator. Produces a slow trickle of oil as long as he is not garrisoned. Allegiance In Age of Darkness, allegiance refers to the ability to obtain foreign aid from one or more nations for your own use, so long as you have established a rapport with one of the three ruling blocs: the Allies (with Capitalism), the Axis (with Militarism), or the COMINTERN (with State Property). The quality of the aid varies between factions, and also lends a degree of flexibility to those nations capable of doing so. Generally, *Setting your alleigance to the Allies allows you to import American and British weaponry, most notably British aircraft and the American M3 and M4 *Setting your allegiance to the Axis allows you to import German and Italian weaponry, such as the Panzer I or Panzer II and Italy's L3 tankette line. *Setting your allegiance to COMINTERN allows you to import Soviet weaponry, which usually are mid-game Soviet weapons like the T-26 light tank. Units unlocked Dissent and revolutions A rout occurs whenever you capture a city, during which various units will defect to you as long as you had researched the higher-level governments, ie capitalism; militarism; and collectivisation. The type of units that will defect to you is listed under the three previous headings. Although you are free to "mix-and-match" your governments for their various bonuses, researching certain governments after having researched previous ones may result in unrest, in that units may rebel and attack you. Generally, *If a faction has researched Socialism, infiltrations of its prisons results in the emergence of Nationalist Thugs. *Otherwise, infiltrations always creates Peasant Guerillas. The units spawned are always owned by the players who successfully infiltrate your prisons. Category:Game mechanics